


cabin fever

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Poe tries to cut their son's hair while in lockdown and a meltdown occurs
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	cabin fever

“Bey, _mijito_ , for the love of the Jedi, _sit still_ ,” Poe implores, sighing heavily as he pulls his hand away from Bey’s head, hair cutting shears hanging limply from his fingers. He's been sitting at the table for the better part of a standard hour, trying to trim Bey's over-long curls. Why did he think this was a good idea?

Bey wiggles in the chair, his curls bouncing. “No, Papá! I’m bored! Bored!” he starts a chant, smacking his fists on the kitchen table. 

Poe hangs his head and scrubs a hand through his own freshly cut curls. “Bey, please. Papá wants to finish too. How are you going to see if I don’t cut your hair?”

“No cut! I like hair long,” Bey shouts, leaning away from Poe’s hands and giving his father a smile that looks fairly menacing for such a small child. 

“Bey,” Rey calls from the den, “sit still or Papá will cut off your ear.” Her tone is blithe and she doesn’t look up from the coloring page she’s helping Luna fill in. Poe can feel the radiating waves of "I told you this was a bad idea, Poe Dameron" that come off of his wife. 

Bey’s eyes go wide and Poe has hope, for one brief moment, that the boy will sit still for a haircut. But no. The second Poe leans half an inch forward, Bey lets out a shriek loud enough to raise the Sith and launches his body off the chair. Bey runs around the kitchen, screaming, “Not my ears! I want my ears! Bad Papá!” 

Poe jumps up from his chair, shears clattering to the table, and he holds his hands up in the galactic sign for surrender. “Bey!” he shouts, trying to be heard over Bey’s shrieking, “Bey! _Cálmese!_ I’m not going to cut your ear off!”

“My ears!” Bey wails, throwing himself down on the carpeting, kicking his hands and legs in a tantrum. Luna, seeing her brother throwing his tantrum, begins screaming too. 

“What -?” Rey looks between both of their kids and shakes her head, startled by the suddenness of their meltdowns. She immediately kneels up next to Luna and gathers the little girl in her arms, stroking her hair and whispering into her ears. While Rey calms down Luna, Poe kneels next to Bey and strokes his back. 

“Ah, _mijito_ , I know you’re getting tired of being inside. I am too,” Poe strokes at Bey’s curls. “Papá doesn’t have to cut your hair right now, you can calm down.”

Wails tapering off from both kids, there’s a beat of silence and Poe takes the opportunity to gather Bey in his arms and hug him tightly. Bey sniffles and wipes his damp face against Poe’s undershirt. “No hair cut!” he mumbles, dragging a hand under his nose and wiping the snot on Poe’s shirt. 

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Poe nods. “Sure, buddy, no hair cut.”

Luna peeks at her father and brother from the safety of Rey’s arms. She pats Rey’s cheek with a tiny, chubby hand. Rey looks down at the baby and kisses Luna’s palm. “Mama,” Luna babbles, all signs of her tantrum gone. 

“Little terror,” Rey says affectionately. She looks over at Poe - still shaking his head at the tantrums - and grins. “Maybe it’s time for a little walk around the yard? I think the natives are restless.”

Poe nods in vehement agreement. “Maybe we walk over to my d-a-d-’s so they can wave to h-i-m.”

“I think we’d all like that,” Rey agrees. Still holding Luna, she gets easily to her feet and says brightly, “Time for shoes and a walk! Maybe we’ll find some plants, huh, Lu?”

Luna nods eagerly and Poe clambers to his feet, pulling Bey up by the arms. “Come on, Bey, let’s get our shoes on,” he says. 

“Can BeeBee come?” Bey asks, looking over at the corner where BB-8 is usually charging. “And Dio!”

Neither droid is to be found in the living room - hurrying away when Poe announced his plan to give Bey’s curls a trim - but now their beeps and whirs can be heard in the distance. D-O’s little stutter - “Fam-family walk?” - is almost drowned out by BB-8′s excited beeping. 

Grinning, Poe says, “Of course the droids are coming, what kind of family walk would it be without them?” 

Both Rey and Bey wear matching grins - sometimes Poe thinks he falls after the droids on his wife’s and son’s list of favorite family members. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely based on the wonderful picture of oscar cutting his son's hair. i love that picture. but naturally, any child of poe dameron and rey skywalker is not going to sit still for a hair cut lol. 
> 
> enjoy!


End file.
